


Weather Forecast

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Multi, Picnics, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Roommates, Thunderstorms, adult life is hard and jisung just wants to make it a tiny bit better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: Jisung plans a picnic date for his boyfriends but forgets to check the weather forecast.Waking up to a thunderstorm was not one of the things he planned for it, but Chan and Changbin know just what to do to cheer him up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108
Collections: 3RACHA Events: Scene Stealers Fic Fest





	Weather Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the prompt: 
> 
> "character a plans a date for all three of them for the first time since they've started dating. he picks a picnic date. but the weather ends up bad on the day of the date so he feels bad. the other two decide to cheer him up by an indoor picnic and pillow forts."
> 
> This is my first time writing G and it was super hard (I know that sounds dumdum) but I hope you'll enjoy it, it's really just a pile of fluff. 
> 
> ~Felix

It’s been a few exhausting weeks for Jisung, Changbin and Chan. For each of them individually as well as for them as _one_. Together. As this new, strange and still slightly unused thing between them that is their relationship.

Coming to this point was hard enough, as friends for years going to a state of romantic crushes, be it on one of his best friends at first, to the both of them at once. Jisung got together with Chan at some point, who technically still had a thing going on with Changbin. And what was with that drunken night where Changbin told Jisung just how much he appreciated him? It was a mess, but they were best friends and soulmates, and that fact didn’t change when they got into a romantic relationship.

These things were weeks, months, years in the past now and instead the blatant rudeness of daily life came back to them at full speed, hitting them straight on. Chan was arguably hit worst, with nightshifts or having to go help out in the early mornings even on his free days. His sleep schedule was a fucked-up mess, and in turn Jisung’s and Changbin’s were too.

Then, after half a year of having been on the search, Changbin finally managed to score some DJ gigs for more than just countryside weddings, and with those some stressful but incredibly fun weekends got kicked off. Jisung and Chan were by his side whenever they could. Of course they were.

And Jisung? He decided to finally get a grip and start to actually work on his uni assignments and revise for exams. He spent enough years living the easy student life with going to courses for a few months before ignoring the responsibilities that came with them. With parties and falling in love, over and over again.

He has his boyfriends now. It’s easier to settle down with them by his side, supporting him unconditionally and helping wherever they can. They’ve been with him through the good and the bad, and now they’ll be with him for the rest of their lives. _With_ him. Truly.

So, despite the stress they all encounter on the daily, they have each other and they love each other. And that’s a thing worth more than anything else could ever be. Still, managing a poly relationship on top of everything, with friends telling them how _crazy_ that sounds and asking how _they plan to make it work in the long run_ , really doesn’t add any stress relief to their situations.

The sole stress relief they _need_ is being together, but even that is made hard in their schedules. It’s one thing to maneuver dating when you’re two adults with responsibilities. It’s something else with three. But it comes in those easy hours when they all have a break in the middle of the day and can grab some food together. When they fall into bed at night and watch a drama, cuddling until they’re fast asleep and Chan can tuck Jisung and Changbin in before leaving for work.

It’s more than worth it for those moments alone.

Realistically, Jisung knows that he’s not the only one of them who’s simultaneously overwhelmed, happy, petrified and absolutely ecstatic at what they have now, but at the same time he feels like he’s taking so much. He takes Chan’s attention when he probably needs to rest, takes Changbin’s support when he wants to work on original stuff. He takes a lot of time in the bathroom too, despite their teasing and calling him a stinky boy. He feels like he takes an awful lot.

That’s why, with the trustworthy help of YouTube, Google and Lee Felix, he makes plans to give back to them. It’s a cute show of love, he thinks, planning a whole day for them, them and only _them_. No work, uni or friends. Just Jisung, Changbin and Chan.

It’s the first day in a while where they will all be home for more than twenty-four hours. Okay, Jisung technically has class, but he allows himself to skip that once. He’s working hard otherwise. Or at least trying to.

So, with a full day of freedom in sight, Jisung begins to think and research and ask, to plan the first date for the three of them, ever since they got together. Time was not in their favour, and neither was money, but for what Jisung has been slowly figuring out, his last fifty bucks have just been enough.

Most of the money went to things they could technically reuse, so he doesn’t feel too guilty about spending it on those. The first buy was a giant outdoor blanket, classic red and white gingham to be as cheesy as possible. The next payment went to fairy lights, dozens upon dozens of metres that Jisung made sure are usable both in- and outside.

With the help of the internet, he finds the perfect secluded spot in a forest not too far for them. It’s close to a small lake and a waterfall, perfect for them to play around in and just exist for a while. It’s simply made for a picnic, and the blog Jisung finds about the spot recommends just that.

Somewhere in the planning process, Jisung forgets about trying to keep it a secret and he accidentally leaves the blanket and fairy lights laying around openly when Changbin comes home after his day job. Jisung tries to tell him that he’s just keeping them safe for a friend, but as he often does, his boyfriend looks right through him.

Chan wakes up to find a pouting Jisung and a cackling Changbin in the living room, wondering if he should even ask, but Jisung lets him know before he can even decide that.

“Changbin found out about the secret date I was planning,” he huffs, his bottom lip pushed out into a pout. “So now you get to know too.”

Yawning, Chan stretches his back for a few seconds before flopping down on the couch between his boyfriends. “You know that you could’ve just planned it together instead and still surprise me, right?” His voice is still rough with sleep and his eyes fall closed immediately when Changbin’s arms wrap around him.

Jisung just sits there, baffled, his pout having made way for a perfect little ‘o’ shape. “I played myself, didn’t I?” He says after a minute of silence, grumbling something about how this is _so_ unfair, before snuggling against Chan and Changbin.

So, they know about the date, but they leave him to plan it, the overall excitement in the apartment still growing drastically with the day of The Date approaching.

The day before it’s finally there, Jisung is glad that his boyfriends are both gone, so he can prep the arguably most important part of a picnic date, the food. Now, Jisung is not necessarily a bad cook, he would describe himself as a mediocrely good cook. The thing is that his _cooking_ , is getting takeaway on his way home from uni, and reheating the leftovers the next day.

To help him out, Jisung calls Felix over, the fluffy ball of sunshine that somehow smiles and appears to look like an angel, while being the biggest thot Jisung has ever met. Actually, that’s _how_ they met, with Felix hoeing it up next to him and Jisung thinking he had even an ounce of a chance. They laugh about it now, or well, Felix does.

The other thing Felix can do exceedingly well, next to being an absolute flirt, is cooking. Jisung would’ve expected anything but that, but he quickly found out about Felix’ passion by getting his mouth stuffed with brownies and cookies whenever they crossed on campus. He would never tell her, and he hopes Changbin and Chan won’t either, but Felix cooks a lot better than Jisung’s mom.

The younger helps him make a _trip through the world_ – Felix’ words – in picnic-worthy delights, starting with what Jisung feels most comfortable with: fast food.

They make miniature burgers and veggie wraps, followed by something less in Jisung’s comfort zone, which is sushi. Felix forces him to not just watch, but actually do, and by the time they also have sandwiches, noodle salad and cinnamon rolls, Jisung feels like he won’t have an appetite for weeks. By stuffing a cinnamon roll into his mouth, Felix convinces him of the opposite.

He leaves before Changbin and Chan are home, sometime close to midnight, telling Jisung to check the weather forecast and to put the fresh food into the fridge. He does the latter, takes a long shower and goes to bed, falling asleep to a documentary on snow leopards.

Jisung does not check the weather forecast.

The first time he wakes up, it’s to Chan pressing a kiss to his neck as his cold body settles behind Jisung, crawling up to him and stealing away all body heat he ever had.

The second time, it’s to Changbin pressing a kiss to his head before he shuffles in between them, his warm body radiating enough to heat up both of his boyfriends. 

The third time Jisung wakes up, it’s to the sound of roaring thunder. It’s the first thing to make him open his eyes.

The light filtering through the curtains has an eerie yellowish tinge, sitting sickly over the whole room and even making the skin of Changbin’s arm that is loosely thrown over Jisung's hip look like that of an alien or a leathery demon.

Another roar of thunder cracks through the air, quickly followed by a lightning bolt that transforms the grim yellow into bright, blazing blue for a mere moment, yet enough to blind Jisung's eyes.

He really should’ve checked the weather forecast.

The prospect of a fun date in the midst of nature slips from his grasp with each growl of the clouds, every single lightning making him flinch as the sound of rain grows louder and louder, patterning against the window in wild gushes.

Jisung curses into his pillow, feeling sadness settle in his gut when he realizes that all his preparations were for nothing, that he exiled Chan and Changbin out of his planning uselessly, when he could’ve at least spent that time with them.

It’s that muttered _fuck this_ that stirs Changbin awake, not the echo of thunder or the punches of lightning. He tightens his grip around Jisung’s middle, pulling him back until there’s no space left between them.

“Are you scared of the thunder, Ji?” he asks with a groggy voice, pressing his face into the space between Jisung’s shoulder blades and taking a deep breath, the familiar scents of sleep and Jisung filling his nostrils like a calming tincture.

Groaning, Jisung pulls the blanket up until half his face is buried under it, engulfing Changbin in complete darkness. “I’m not,” he says, trying hard to sound fine, but failing miserably when unwanted tears shoot into his eyes.

Changbin immediately comes out of his hiding spot, reaching behind himself to pinch Chan awake before plastering himself against Jisung, half behind and half on top of him. “Baby, what’s up? Why are you crying?” 

This only frustrates Jisung more, because he planned so _hard_ for this, yet his boyfriend doesn’t even seem to care enough to remember. A weak sound makes its way out of his throat, close to a whimper but more of a sob, yet not enough to spur tears to fall.

The mattress dips and then another weight is added over Jisung, pressing him down into the bed in a way that is comforting and grounding.

“Today’s our date, you idiot,” Chan slurs, right into Changbin’s ear. “And the weather is shit.”

“No shit sherlock,” Changbin replies, trying to push Chan off who hangs on to him like a limpet, not letting go. He then turns to Jisung, pressing his lips to the side of his head. “I’m sorry, Jiji, it completely slipped my mind, but we can still have a nice day. We can watch movies and cuddle and just be cosy.”

With a huff, Jisung arches his back and wiggles his way out of the cuddle pile, nearly falling off the bed in the process but catching himself so he can slide to the floor next to it with something at least somewhat close to grace. He crosses his arms in front of him, bottom lip jotted out in a pout.

“I wanted to do something special, okay? I love just hanging out with you two and cuddling but I planned something different for us and now it’s ruined because of the weather. This sucks.”

“Yes, baby it sucks, but it’s okay,” Chan says quickly sitting up and stretching his arms out. “We’ll figure something out, but first we will run you a bath, how about that?”

It’s Changbin who ends up filling the bathtub with water and bubbles, even going as far as lighting up the two scented candles they have, one smelling faintly of sea salt and the other being a leftover from Christmas, in the shape of a decorated tree.

They stand in front of the bathroom mirror with a still pouting Jisung, the water tumbling loudly into the tub behind them as Chan and Changbin try to cheer him up by pulling faces at him as they brush their teeth, being successful when at least the pout disappears and a tiny smile lights up his face.

Chan excuses himself after that and Changbin helps Jisung out of his clothes, kissing the tip of his nose before helping him into the tub. It’s a tight fit for one of them, so he just sits down at the side of the tub in his boxers, blowing bubbles at Jisung’s face and helping him wash his hair with the shower head.

Chan comes in after a while with the fluffiest towel they have, wrapping it around the youngest and rubbing him dry before Changbin slaps moisturizer onto his skin, and more careful so, Jisung’s acne creme on his back.

They tell him to close his eyes as they help him into the cuddly squirrel onesie and slip into their own ones, snapping a mirror selfie when Jisung snaps his eyes open and blushes pink at the sight of them, a gummy smile on his face.

“Let’s go to the living room, baby?” Chan asks cutely, quickly pecking him on the corner of his mouth.

“Can’t we just cuddle in bed and be angry at the storm?” Jisung muffles, turning to his other boyfriend and sending him his biggest puppy eyes.

Changbin groans. “You’re adorable, but no. If we go to bed now, we won’t get out of there all day, and that’s not how we want to spend our first completely free day.”

“Its not?” Jisung replies with a cheeky smile, winking and making Changbin blush. Chan just shakes his head, a fond smile on his face.

“Come on, baby. Let’s spend some time in the living room so we can at least act like we’re alive today.”

Grumbly, Jisung allows arms to wrap around him and to lead him over to the living room, Chan’s familiar hand slotting over his eyes before they step inside. There are a few sounds of fabrics shuffling and an old-man-groan from Changbin before Chan finally allows Jisung to look.

He has to blink a few times for his eyes to get used to the sight in front of him, small lights dancing in his vision. Some are more yellow, others pink and in the shape of tiny flamingos and Jisung realizes that he recognizes them, because he bought them, specifically for their date.

But now they’re not spun around trees and bushes like he planned to, but instead hung over shelves and tables, framing the room in a way that draws attention to the middle, the space in front of the couch, where a… a tent? Fort? Well, where _something_ is built up of pillows and blankets, chairs used to hold it up.

Jisung stares at it and then at Chan, at the fairy lights and then back at Chan again.

“You did this while I was bathing?” Jisung asks baffled.

There’s a muted giggle from inside the Castle of Soft and then a blanket is pulled to the side, revealing Changbin who smiles up at his boyfriends. “Yeah, yeah, we know Chan is amazing, now come in here to cuddle.”

Chan is the first to move, carefully holding the entrance open for Jisung to crawl through. Inside of the fort it’s a wonderland of soft pillows and thick blankets, Changbin settled in like he’s ready to start a new life in this paradise.

One string of fairy lights is hung in there too, one with different coloured hearts, lighting the small space up softly. There’s a small tray sat up towards the back of the fort, three cups of hot chocolate set on it, complete with mini marshmallows inside.

It’s a tight fit for the three of them, when Chan crawls in behind Jisung, but with some shuffling around and a lot of limbs tangling they manage to get into a comfortable position, Jisung leaning against Chan’s chest and sitting in between his legs, Changbin opposite of them but still close enough to touch and kiss.

“I thought we could drink some hot choco first and then we can have the delicious feast you and Felix made, is that okay?” Chan asks, arms wrapped tight around Jisung and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Jisung smiles and presses his fingers tighter around the warm mug in his hands.

“It’s perfect,” he sighs happily. “Thank you two, for everything.”

“Don’t thank us, you little dumbo. This was all only possible because of you,” Changbin answers, hands running along Jisung’s legs. “I love you, Ji.”

Jisung smiles even wider, hoping the pink hue of the fairy lights hides his blush that still arises when he hears the words. “I love you too, Binnie.”

Another kiss is pressed to his shoulder, then a few more up the length of it and on his neck.

“And I love you two too,” Chan says, and even with the hardships that come with their relationship and their exhausting individual lives, that’s the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments. You can just keysmash, tell me your favourite line... anything will make my day so much happier!!
> 
> Twitter/CC: ninchannie


End file.
